


【银手/女V】梦幻曲

by kraualbell



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 节制结局后续
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraualbell/pseuds/kraualbell
Summary: 她是他生命中一切柔软处的总和。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 7





	【银手/女V】梦幻曲

强尼在V死后三年回到了夜之城。

高楼大厦的霓虹灯影依旧闪耀异常，工厂的蓝色废尘笼罩着那些生动的全息影像，他冷眼看着漩涡帮在偏僻的巷子里面劫人带走，不知道是要卖给清道夫还是公司狗，却蓦然觉得指尖有点发痒，他离开夜之城后戒掉了烟，但是当他又踏上小巷里的水泥路，第一个从他屁股后撵上来记忆居然是烟瘾，这座城市好像带着某种自毁的怪圈，只要踏上这里就会不由分说的被沙子裹挟着往下走。

走进来生的门时，埃默里克仍微微低头让开路，他径直冲入一片热气蒸腾的人群里，略过克莱尔的呼唤，踏进罗格的包厢，罗格放下酒杯直视着他的眼睛，毫无疑问那双曾经属于V的眼睛不见了，新角标显示这是岐路司新出的七型，她已经忘了曾经那个女孩有双什么样的眼睛了，但至少不是这双。

“你看起来不怎么样啊。”

“谢谢关心，罗格，我好得很。”他刻意拉开嘴角扯出个笑来，旁人怎么看怎么觉得渗人，他坐到她旁边去，仍像之前那样岔开腿。

“对，你就这样，过了快六十年还要让人在后面追着给你擦屁股，在别人的瞄准镜里面来回晃悠，靠酗酒和嗑药摆出副刀枪不入的样子，来证明她死了之后你又变成了个混球，是吧？”

他不作声，眼睛不自觉的飘向别处，罗格以为这辈子再也看不见他这个心虚的习惯，口气稍微软了一点。

“行行好，强尼，帮我个忙，就算要死也至少别死在这座城里。”

他知道这已经是一种罗格式的关心了，所以低头喝了一口酒，嗯哼了一声。

她赶走了包厢里面的其他人，让克莱尔上一整瓶酒，两个人开始慢慢叙起旧，日子一天好一天坏，烂糟事每晚都有，荒坂依旧和军用科技不对付，他至今未敢再联系克里，只得旁敲侧击地打听帕南和他的近况，罗格说克里你可不用问我，打开电视调娱乐台就知道他春风得意，和前任经纪人的官司打得风风火火，男朋友交了一打多，帕南和索尔最近又在闹气，俩人看谁都鼻子不是鼻子眼睛不是眼睛，事情好像一跟V扯上关系，他便快速的无话可说，只能闷头喝酒，一杯连着一杯，直到他感觉连灯光都在震动，酒精仿佛回流进骨髓，带出来一片令人窒息的狂乱，罗格盯着他，好像要把他脸上每一丝微表情带来的细小皱纹都剖析干净，最后她得出结论：“你跟她在一起的那会儿，比现在要强出太多。

她顿了一下，好像要酝酿出什么出乎意料的转折出来。

“你那时更爱笑。”

她的语气中带着些无端的、高高在上的怜悯，他不知道该做出什么表情，只能以沉默回答，沉默，多好笑一个词，他从来没想过这个词会出现在他们俩之间，他只觉得自己的声带正在融化在喉咙里面，以至于说出来的每句话都要掺杂着一种难以名状的奇怪颤抖。此刻坐在吧台旁的某个人正高喊着V，说要一杯这个，克莱尔停下正在擦拭台面的手，到柜格中去拿酒，那声音似乎在他脑海里诡异的安静了下来，如此场景偶有发生，但总是被那个名字所触动的，在那之后之后连旁人的笑声都在他耳朵里面透着一股歇斯底里的劲儿。遥遥的望去，那在在射灯的灰白光束中、被细小到无法触及的粉尘所笼罩的，是她的酒，和他的牢牢的挨在一块儿，就放在唱片旁边，他收回目光，正对上罗格的眼睛。

这聊天未必开始有多欢天喜地，但是结束的确实他一个人失魂落魄的要紧，他抬脚迈上楼梯，此刻正是新年前夕，商店张灯结彩，彩纸碎屑落满一地被踩进污泥，偶有几家打出大减价在电子屏上的，门口人声鼎沸，新闻播报员雷鸣般的嗓音从收音机中传出，很快就又消逝在酒吧的音乐中，而就在新闻电台循环往复播放和伴奏音乐滚滚声浪的静谧短暂间隙间，他觉得这世界已经变成了放映机中的默片，仿若能听到滋滋的信号流通所传出的电流声，一种不知从何处而起的空落感游荡于他全身周边的每一寸空气，他觉得自己活在某个真空包装袋里，有个抽气的管子正在慢慢把他抽干。

有记忆正无端从他脑海涌入，那记忆不属于他，只属于这具他恰好蛰居于此的身体，那感觉有点像超梦体验，你以旁观者的身份站在别人的记忆里，一切都无从提起改变，又像是在关门已久的露天影院放出的拙劣电影，亮度从黑到白，一切都闪烁在频繁交错的阴影和光亮中。那记忆仿佛占据着一个独特的空间，远离右旋安非他命的侵蚀，避开烈性酒的骚扰，他仔细在她脑海里探查，却发现里面留下的全是一些吉光片羽的小事，楼下的小摊贩，熟识的路人，野狼酒吧，杰克占了绝大多数，几乎弥补了这些零零碎碎的全部，那感觉有点像超梦体验，你以旁观者的身份站在别人的记忆里，一切都无从提起改变，是什么日子他无从分辨了，只知道那一场节日餐会，就在野狼酒吧，每个受邀人彼此都是熟识的街坊或好友，大家还都照着旧习对着餐盘祈祷，威尔斯太太的手腕上挂着一串旧玫瑰经念珠，在胸口画着十字，餐后，很多人聚在中央开始跳舞，唱片机里开始放一首相对和缓的曲子，男男女女们挨着对方开始起舞，灯管开始渐渐暗了下去，桌台上开始点起蜡烛。

此刻他坐在守口如瓶旅馆的单人套件里，这儿还恰似当年接利兹威兹活计的模样，浴缸肮脏，水龙头没水，塑料烟灰缸里还插着上一个客人留下的烟头，玻璃被贴上暧昧的艳粉色塑料纸，看上去好像要掩盖些什么谋财害命的勾当，他轻手轻脚把从樱花集市买回来的旧唱片机摆在床头柜上，调好唱针，琴键在空气中疏漏有质的敲下，小提琴丝丝婉婉地响起，旧日的气息在他眼前一点一点的扩散开，杰克的笑声，台阶下的叫好声，鞋跟擦地的钝响，V撩过小腿的裙摆，她灿然的一笑，温暖的烛焰几乎要跳进他的眼里，此刻窗外正有大雪降下，洁净地、纯白地落在屋顶和地面上，仿佛要遮去这世界的一切喧闹，但他耳中仍有争吵，仍有欢笑，仍有爱人的低语，此刻那一切声音都融合成一个幸福到非比寻常的瞬间，回荡在这籍籍无名的街道上。但这一切对他来说都再也无关紧要，此刻他好像揽着一个不存在的爱人，右手搭在她肩头，闭上双眼，开始在这赭石色的地毯上慢慢的挪腾起步子来。

**Author's Note:**

> BGM http://music.163.com/song?id=1404933765&userid=73544793


End file.
